


The Two Women Power Trip

by Vanilla5022000



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla5022000/pseuds/Vanilla5022000
Summary: Charlotte has made it clear. She wants to face Asuka at WrestleMania. But with women like Peyton Royce, Shayna Baszler, and Nia Jax, the road to WrestleMania is a rocky one. Seeing all of this unfold in her very eyes, Stephanie McMahon can see a future where Charlotte is on top of the RAW Women's Division. If maybe she has a Man with her. NOTE: SLIGHT REBOOKING OF THE WWE TV SHOWS.
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. RAW: March 1, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte voices out that she wants a match with Asuka for the RAW Women's Championship at WrestleMania, which seems to tick off some of the women in the locker room.
> 
> Meanwhile, Stephanie works out a plan for the future of her RAW Women's Division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story on this website, so hopefully you guys enjoy.
> 
> Leaving Kudos and Comments would be really appreciated

It was safe to say that these past couple weeks have been rough for the one and only Charlotte Flair. From coming back from an injury, to dealing with her father and Lacey Evans to the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions in Shayna Baszler and Nia Jax, to now the RAW Women's Champion, Asuka, supposedly plotting against her, since she accidentally kicked her face, which made the pain around her mouth even more gut-wrenching to handle, since Shayna landed a stiff kick to her face prior, the point was that things weren't getting any easier for her. Just two weeks ago, Lacey Evans announced to the world that she was pregnant, giving Charlotte and some people who were watching weird and uncomfortable vibes, especially when Ric Flair danced around and celebrated. But regardless, her problems with Lacey would have to be put on hold, and now her father won't be, since she told him to just go home last week. While she did have her father's last name, she wanted to make a name for herself. Anyway, now with an open mind, Charlotte stood in Guerilla Position, waiting for her entrance music to play.

She had time for herself to go out to that ring and speak her mind, and with Asuka recovering from her injury, she had to do this on her own. But that wouldn't be a problem, or at least not that big of a problem. Anyway, Charlotte heard her music, before walking out to the stage. She sported on her traditional wrestling gear, partially covering it with her signature robe, as the ring announcer introduced her name, while she held her arms out and spun around, hearing the pyro going off behind her. She walked down the rampway, winking towards the camera, before walking up the stairs, as the 'fans' of the ThunderDome cheered on. Once she got on the apron, she motioned her hand towards a referee, prompting him to go up and sit down on the middle rope, while he held the top rope up, allowing Charlotte to enter inside the ring in a much easier fashion. She walked to the other side of the ring, being handed a microphone from a staff member, before walking back to the middle of the ring.

She raised her arms up once more, a huge smile growing on her face as the "cheers" continued to rain down upon her. Eventually, her entrance theme stopped playing, seeing some of the people smiling and clapping through their respective monitors before Charlotte moved her microphone up and closer to her mouth. Even though Charlotte had a match in about a couple of minutes against Shayna Baszler, there were some things that Charlotte had to get off of her chest. Without a title on her shoulder or around her waist, Charlotte had other things that she had on her mind.

"So, I'm gonna be honest . . .," Said Charlotte. ". . . the last few weeks . . . have been an emotional roller coaster, I mean, I came back from being injured, to legitimately be Asuka's tag team partner. I didn't want to be in the title picture, I didn't want to be around the RAW Women's Championship, Asuka has busted her ass . . . for the last, I don't know, six or seven months, being a, an amazing champion, that's all I wanted. I wanted to be a good tag team partner, and kick ass with someone that I respect. And some, somewhere along the way, I got tangled up with Lacey Evans and my dad. I told my dad how I felt last week, and he went home. But here I am today . . . at RAW, thinking . . . we are six weeks away, from WrestleMania. Six weeks, the biggest show of the year. Now, Bianca Belair has chosen her opponent, she is going to face the Boss, Sasha Banks, for the Smackdown Women's Championship . . . which I'm excited . . . "

Charlotte then questioned herself, as she looked down at the Hard Cam. "But here I am going, 'hmm, six weeks away from WrestleMania, and who, is Asuka's challenger? Who's going to face Asuka, as WrestleMania for the RAW Women's Championship?' . . . So I thought about it . . . thought about it . . . and you wanna know my true colors? . . . I want the RAW Women's Championship, I want face Asuka, at WrestleMania! But no, no, Asuka's at home, injured, and you wanna see what happened? Take a look." Charlotte then pointed her free hand towards the TitanTron.

Last week, Charlotte was down and out at ringside, as Asuka was in the ring during their match, locking Nia Jax into her armbar. Shayna Baszler then came in to break Asuka's hold onto Nia's arm by kicking her right to her face, and like mentioned prior, Asuka would be legitimately hurt from this, as the spotlight shined down on the teeth that were knocked out of her mouth, leaving a huge gap in the center of her mouth. The commentators cringed, as the replay was shown in two separate angles, like people wanted to see that from a different perspective, but regardless, it was shown anyway.

"So here's the thing, no one knows Asuka better than I know Asuka, and I know that she's gonna come back stronger than ever, because that's who she is," Said Charlotte. "She's a fighting champion . . . and when she does come back . . . I'm going to challenge her for the title-" Charlotte proceeded to hear Shayna's theme playing in the ThunderDome, as Shayna Baszler came out to the stage, along with her partner Nia Jax by her side. Shayna had her WWE Women's Tag Team Title Belt around her waist, and Nia slung her Title Belt around her shoulder, as both women carried microphones in their free hands.

"Charlotte, all this talk about 'focusing on yourself', what else is new?" Asked Shayna, as her music and light effects stopped playing, looking at Nia for a quick laugh, before looking back at Charlotte, as they walked down the rampway. "T-huh, see you might like to call yourself 'The Queen' . . . but I'm here to tell you that you are fighting an uphill battle . . . and you're an army of . . . one. See, I would suggest that you, uh, remain, tag team partners with Asuka, but then again . . . I do happen to be the reason why the RAW Women's Champion no longer has any teeth. See, unfortunately for you, Nia, and I, are the most dominant force in WWE, and this is not, the 'Road to WrestleMania' that you're accustomed to. If you want my opinion, I think you could benefit from some help."

"Yeah, and you know, it's a shame you sent your father home, because the entire locker room wishes you sent yourself home." Said Nia, having her turn to speak, as the two approached ringside. "No one, likes you. And what makes you think you get the Yellow Brick Road to WrestleMania? Lined with poppies, Asuka, and the RAW Women's Championship? I hate to break it to you . . . no, scratch that, I love to break it to you, Charlotte, the power in this division is shifted, and you need to get it in your head, that it's gonna be Shayna . . . or more likely, me, who challenges Asuka when she returns. Well, that's if, she returns. I mean, look at you, you got a pretty smile, it would be a shame if someone . . . were to kick those teeth in."

Nia climbed up on to the apron and stood there, while Shayna did the same thing, before entering the ring. Once she got inside, she walked up towards Charlotte, with the Queen not backing down, as Shayna stood right in front of her, and looked her dead in the eyes. Charlotte flipped some of her hair that was covering her face away, as she stared down at Shayna. She then looked away for a bit, getting a good enough opening to swing her right hand, clocking Shayna on her cheek. Charlotte swung her arms down on her, as Shayna dropped down to one knee and covered her head, before Nia had to enter inside and deck Charlotte down onto the mat. Nia then got Shayna back to her feet, as they continued to beat down Charlotte, ripping her robe off of her body. As Nia threw her robe out of the ring, Shayna sat on top of the Queen, raining down her right hand onto Charlotte's back repeatedly for a few seconds, before holding her feet down to the canvas. Nia rebounded herself off the ropes, setting herself up for a leg drop onto Charlotte, until Naomi's music played.

Naomi and Lana charged down towards the ring, as Nia stopped in her tracks and looked towards the rampway, along with Shayna standing up to her feet and turning around to face the two. As Naomi's music stopped playing, Naomi and Lana then slid in the ring, as they bRAWled with Women's Tag Team Champions. Naomi pounced on Nia, sending her reeling back for a little bit, while Lana gave Shayna everything she had at the moment, but eventually the two would find themselves pinned against different corners of the ring by their respective opponents at the moment, before being effortlessly tossed out of the ring. Charlotte saw this, as she then got back up to her feet. She gunned towards Shayna first, landing her forearm against her back, before turning her around and hitting a suplex onto her. Hearing someone landing hard on the canvas, Nia turned around to see Shayna rolling out of the ring with the back of her hand against her back, before seeing Charlotte back on her feet. She and Charlotte charged at one another, landing punch after punch on one another, resulting in Charlotte knocking Nia down, before kicking her out of the ring.

As Charlotte raised her arms up to gloat, she felt someone hugging onto her waist and dropping her down to the canvas. She looked up to meet with Peyton Royce's eyes, before Peyton straddled onto the queen and landed a flurry of punches down onto Charlotte's head. Peyton then got and proceeded to stomp away onto Charlotte's body, as the Queen's body twitched for each stomp that she took. Peyton the took her chance to taunt, as the 'crowd' booed, before Peyton went on and picked Charlotte's body up. She got Charlotte up to her feet, before knocking her back with an Enzuigiri. As Charlotte was still reeling, Peyton hooked one of her arms around Charlotte's neck as she leaned forward, before moving one of Charlotte's arms up and over her head, while she grabbed onto Charlotte's tights. As Peyton was going to bring Charlotte up and drop her down with her Déjà vu, Lana slid back in the ring and grabbed Peyton by the back of her head, slamming her down against the mat. As Peyton rolled back and sat down on her knees, Shayna and Nia slid back into the ring to bRAWl with Charlotte and Lana.

Naomi slid back in a little bit later to help Lana out with Nia, as Charlotte handled herself pretty well against Shayna for a bit, before Peyton went back to attack Charlotte, allowing Shayna to save her partner from the wrong side of a two on one situation. Before things could escalate even further, referees came in to break up the bRAWl that these six women were part of, holding each women back from one another. Charlotte, Lana, and Naomi were in the ring, while Shayna, Nia, and Peyton were all over ringside. Once things start to calm down a little bit, the camera fade to black.

* * *

During the commercial break, Shane McMahon pitched the idea for a six-women tag team match to commence tonight, with Charlotte teaming up with Naomi and Lana to take on the team of Peyton Royce and the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions, Shayna Baszler, and Nia Jax. All but one referees walked to the back, as the six women got to their respective corners of the ring. The referee them rang the bell for the match to get under way, as Lana and Nia started the match for their teams, with Charlotte, Naomi, Shayna, and Peyton standing by their respective corners.

Back from commercial break, Nia had Lana pinned against one of the corners of the ring, before hurling her up and away, making Lana hit hard on the canvas and cRAWling to the opposite corner. Nia then screamed, as she charged towards Lana, but Lana managed to escape just in time, which caused Nia to send herself shoulder first into the post, before reeling back. Lana then landed strikes to the back of Nia's head, landing punch after punch on her, until Nia fell down on one knee, but that didn't stop Lana from using one hand to hold Nia by the back of her head, and using her other arm to smack her forearm against Nia's face. Once Nia fell down onto both knees, Lana gunned towards the ropes, rebounding off of them, only for her to be knocked down by Nia's body. Nia went for the cover, only for Lana to kick out at two. With Lana reaching her hand to tag somebody in, Nia pulled Lana away from her team, before landing a huge stomp onto Lana's chest, making her cry out in pain. Nia then dragged Lana to her corner, tagging in Peyton Royce.

Peyton had her opportunity to grab Lana by her hair, before slamming her face down to the mat. She then also went for a pin, Lana kicking out of that one as well. Lana still reached her arm out, as she tried to tag out, which allowed Peyton to stomp on Lana's hand. And then, just to make an example out of Charlotte, Peyton then stomped on Lana's other hand, sending Lana towards one of the bottom ropes of the ring. She then used her knee against Lana's neck, pinning Lana between her knee and the bottom rope, letting go as the referee counted to four. Peyton then picked up Lana by her hair, dragging her towards her corner, allowing Shayna to attack the Ravishing Russian. Lana slumped down against the turnbuckles, as Shayna hit quick jabs to Lana's abdomen, before rolling Lana over and down on her ass to land a swift kick to her back. Shayna paced closer to Charlotte and Naomi to rub it in, before she covered Lana, with the latter kicking out once again at two. Lana then took a stomp onto her arm for her efforts before Nia tagged back into the match.

Nia and Lana were in the middle of the ring, as Nia had Lana in a choke hold, Lana trying and trying to pry herself out of this hold. Lana managed to get up to her feet, as Nia shook her back and forth. Eventually, Lana landed her elbow against the side of Nia's head a few times to break free from her grasp. Once she did, she attempted to jump up and over Nia to tag one of her partners, but Nia had Lana up and ready to slam her down. But thinking at the last moment, Lana managed to plant Nia with a DDT. With both women down, they both then cRAWled to their respective corners. Lana muscled her way to tag in Naomi, while Nia reached out and tagged in Peyton. As the two entered the match, Naomi ducked a forearm from Peyton to land a dropkick onto Shayna, sending her off the apron. Naomi then immediately got up and landed a jumping clothesline to Peyton, hitting it over and over again to gain her momentum. She picked Peyton up to her feet to land forearm shots to her head, sending Peyton back towards the ropes.

Naomi then sent Peyton towards the ropes, attempting a clothesline once more, but Peyton managed to duck just in time. As Peyton stopped in her tracks, Naomi went for Plan B, jumping off the middle rope to land and Enzuigiri to the side of Peyton's face, knocking her down on her back. Naomi went for the cover, only for Shayna to enter in the ring and land both her fists onto Naomi's back to break the pinfall. Charlotte slid in to land a spear on Shayna, only to be knocked down by Nia right after. Nia then went back through the ropes, as Peyton cRAWled over to tag Nia in. With Peyton not the legal woman in the match, she walked over towards Charlotte's body, pulling her out of the ring through the bottom rope, before sending her towards the barricade. Charlotte retaliated back by sending Peyton against the apron, as the two women then bRAWled with one another. Nia looked on for a bit, before turning around to see Naomi tagging in Lana back in the match before she rolled out of the ring. Nia charged at Lana once more, meeting the post again.

Lana, now seeing Nia reeling, she tried to capitalize, jumping towards her, and wrapping her legs around her neck to hit a Hurricanrana, but Nia was not budging. Lana could do nothing, as was getting picked up and over Nia's body. She reached out to tag Naomi, but Shayna came in and dropped Naomi off the apron just in time, sending her face down towards the apron. With no way out but down, Nia slammed Lana down onto the mat, before running towards the ropes, and rebounding back towards Lana to land her signature leg drop on Lana's body. Nia then sat there, keeping her leg on Lana's body, as the referee got down on his knees and proceeded to count.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3, ring the bell!" The referee shouted, before motioning his hand towards the timekeeper's area. Charlotte tossed Peyton over the barricade, before hearing the referee start his count, and then when she looked back, she saw Nia Jax standing up, getting her leg off of Lana's body and standing up, allowing Lana to roll out of the ring as she pressed her hand against her chest. Seeing Nia looking at the Hard Cam and taunting over how great she is made her stomach turn a little bit, and seeing Shayna Baszler rolling in the ring to join her tag team partner in celebrating didn't make her feel any better.

"Here are your winners . . . the team of Peyton Royce, Shayna Baszler, and Nia-" The ring announcer stopped his speech, as Charlotte slid back in the ring. With her back turned, Charlotte took that open opportunity to smash her forearm against her back, before turning her attention towards Shayna. She watched Shayna turn her head to face her, as Nia dropped down to a knee, as Charlotte landed repeated slaps to Shayna's chest, sending her back towards the turnbuckles. Once Shayna's back was pinned, Charlotte landed forearms to Shayna's head, before turning her attention back to Nia to stomp her down. Nia slowly got back up to her feet, as Charlotte switched between attacking Shayna and attacking Nia. The second she turned back towards Nia, she charged towards her, knocking Charlotte down to the mat with her body, but Charlotte managed to dodge just in time, accidentally running her body towards Shayna. As Nia backed away and looked down at Shayna in shock, Charlotte took her opportunity to push Nia towards Shayna once more, knocking Shayna out of the ring. Nia then turned around to face Charlotte swinging her arm towards her, but Charlotte managed to duck.

As Nia turned around, Charlotte grabbed Nia by her legs, dropping her down to the mat. Charlotte then screamed out, as Charlotte wrapped one of Nia's legs around her body, before dropping down on the mat, hooking Nia's other foot under one of her legs, as Nia felt the pain on her legs, being hooked into the Figure Four. It was then and only then when Charlotte used her hands to bridge herself up, Nia felt the pain of the Figure Eight. Charlotte looked over the rampway, as she inflicted pain to Nia's legs, hearing her screaming in agony, before she felt someone landing a forearm against her chest, knocking her flat on her back. Charlotte looked up to see Peyton Royce on top of her, prompting to cover up her head, as Peyton rained down blows to her head. Nia rolled out of the ring, clutching onto her legs, as Peyton continued the beatdown. Peyton then got up to her feet, stomping away onto Charlotte's body, before proceeding to pick her up to her feet. Once Charlotte was up, Peyton landed an Enzuigiri, landing her foot on the side of her head once more, knocking her down.

Peyton grabbed Charlotte by her head, picking her back up to her feet. She hooked her arm around Charlotte's neck once more, while swinging Charlotte's one of Charlotte's arms up and over her shoulder. As Peyton picked Charlotte up in the air, the Queen moved one of her knees down, clocking it right against her forehead, making Peyton drop Charlotte and letting her go. Charlotte looked down to see Peyton on her knees and reeling back before she grabbed Peyton and threw her closer to the middle of the ring. Peyton landed on her knees, unknowingly setting herself up for Charlotte to rebound herself off the ropes and hitting her Natural Selection on her, planting her face onto the mat. Charlotte immediately got up to her feet to scream, as Peyton then rolled out of the ring. She looked at the Hard Cam, before looking around the ring, seeing Lana and Naomi up on the stage, Shayna and Nia walking up the rampway, and Peyton slowly getting up by ringside, all showing that they were in pain. Charlotte then looked back at the Hard Cam, as her entrance theme played.

"Are you watching, Asuka?" Charlotte mouthed. "Because come WrestleMania, I will . . . become . . . champion!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie sat in her office, watching the episode of Monday Night RAW playing on her computer. She looked on, remembering everything that unfolded between the RAW Women's Division. From Charlotte, to Peyton, to the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions, to the team of Naomi and Lana, as well as the rest of the Women that represented the Division. But she did have something planned for the future. And that depended onto a special someone. She pulled her phone out to call one of the many contacts she had, before pressing her phone up to her ear. She heard ring after ring after ring, until her call was picked up.

". . . Hello?" Asked a women's voice, her familiar Irish accent garnering a smile to Stephanie's face.


	2. RAW: March 8, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte notices that now Mandy Rose and Dana Brooke want a match for Asuka's RAW Women's Championship at WresteMania, forgetting that she has a 'Peyton Royce' problem to deal with.
> 
> Meanwhile, Stephanie gets an update with her situation with a familiar Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this took a bit longer than it should have been, but I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Again, leaving Kudos and Comments would be really appreciated

Charlotte walked around backstage, wanting to find something to do to waste her time. She was not scheduled for a match for tonight's episode of Monday Night RAW, and while that sounded like a good thing, sometimes it was not. Doing nothing for three hours just hanging around backstage was kind of boring on some nights. Especially when you were surrounded by people who did not like you as much as you think they did. But Charlotte had been in this position before, so it was not a huge deal. Anyway, Charlotte had on a white tank top under a black skirt and sported some heels on her feet, as she walked by a backstage crew member after backstage crew member, as well as some fellow wrestlers here and there, until she stopped and look towards her right. There she looked at one of WWE's backstage interviews, Sarah Schreiber, with a microphone in one of her hands, standing by fellow WWE Women Superstars, Mandy Rose, and Dana Brooke. She leaned towards a wall, peeking towards the three women, watching a backstage segment commencing in front of her very eyes, as well as the people watching at their respective homes.

"Mandy Rose, Dana Brooke, as we head closer to WrestleMania, have you given any thought about your chances for a championship match?" Asked Sarah, before moving the microphone towards Mandy Rose.

"Yes, of course, we have Sarah," Mandy responded, not in a sarcastic tone, but more like an honest one. "Unlike Charlotte Flair did in the ring last week, we haven't outright, declared, that we want a match for the title, but that doesn't mean that we are any less serious about the RAW Women's Championship."

"Mandy's right." Said Dana, as Sarah moved her microphone towards her. "We've worked our butts off, so we shouldn't be overlooked as a team, let alone singles competitors, we are just as ambitious as any other woman out there tonight."

Charlotte shook her head a few times, as well as doing a double-take here and there, making sure she was hearing what she was hearing. First of all, hearing her name being spit out from Mandy Rose was one thing, but hearing Dana Brooke saying that she and Mandy Rose wanted a title opportunity just seemed absurd to Charlotte's eyes. Like, what have they done since becoming this . . . team, and how were they considered themselves as competition to someone like Asuka? Charlotte has proven day in and day out that she was born to wrestle, to be the best, and to beat the best. What had Mandy Rose and Dana Brooke proven to be in this industry, let alone get a title opportunity at WrestleMania? Charlotte did not want to hear any more of this, so like anyone else that would have a problem with what someone says during a backstage segment, they would then make their presence known to confront that person. So that is what she did exactly, coming out from the corner she was peeking from and proceeded to walk towards the two blonde women.

"Yeah, speaking of ambitious . . ." Said Charlotte, seeing the two women turn their heads to look at her, as well as the camera turning to have her in the shot, as the crowd noise ringed out loud for her to hear. "You're right, both of you, I am ambitious, I always want to be, challenged, and yes I do, want a title opportunity, at WrestleMania."

"Yeah, so do we." Said Mandy, with Sarah moving the microphone back to her.

"And I can guarantee you, that any one of us who'll face the RAW Women's Champion, we will leave everything we got in that ring, at WrestleMania." Said Dana Brooke, getting the microphone moved towards her mouth.

"Oh, I hope you do . . ." Said Charlotte, looking down to the ring they stood in, before looking back up to the women. ". . . Because you have five weeks. Show me what you got. And I hope your bite, is as strong as your bark."

Charlotte then smirked, as she turned and walked away, but she then felt someone's forearm hitting her square in the face. As she fell against the ropes and covered her mouth, she felt more and more forearm shots on her. She looked up, as she covered her face, and saw Peyton Royce on her once again, screaming as she beat her down, raining her arms down onto her. Charlotte turned her head to see Mandy Rose and Dana Brooke, along with Sarah Schreiber, exiting out of the ring they were in, leaving Charlotte alone to deal with Peyton. As she continued to cover her face from the beatdown she was getting from Peyton Royce, she heard yells from men, as well as hearing people sliding into the ring. Charlotte leaned back against the bottom rope, as she looked up to see Peyton being pulled away from her by referees, telling her to stop and enough was enough, as Peyton continued to bicker on. Charlotte looked down at the canvas, as she covered her mouth once more, trying to rub away the pain that she took from Peyton Royce. Eventually, the shouts got quieter, as Peyton was pulled away.

"Come on, Charlotte!" She heard Peyton shout. "Is that all you got! Is that all you got!"

* * *

Later on in the night, after Naomi and Lana lost their tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions to the reigning champs, Nia Jax and Shayna Baszler, Charlotte sat down in the doctor's office, having her mouth being checked on. Peyton gave her a good beating, as Charlotte felt any time that she moved her jaw. As Charlotte was getting checked on, she looked up to the TV that was set up in the room. She saw Peyton Royce walking around backstage, in a pink blazer over a white blouse, noticing that she has not changed clothing since she beat her up, not like she needed to. Just seeing her on her TV screen made her grimace, as she got up from the bed she was sitting on, only for the doctor that she was with to tell her to sit back down. She took a deep breath, before sitting back down, and then she looked back up to the TV. Peyton was fixing her hair, as well as the blazer she was wearing, as she continued to walk down the halls backstage until someone Charlotte had not recognized came up to her with a microphone.

"Excuse me, Peyton, but do you mind-"

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Asked Peyton.

"I-I'm Kevin Patrick, this is my first day as a new backstage interviewer, as well as the Host for RAW Talk." Said Kevin. "I was just wondering if I could get an answer for what we just saw."

"Oh, right, sorry, I didn't recognize you, um, Kevin, is it?" Asked Peyton, after Kevin moved the microphone towards her.

"Yes?" Kevin responded.

"Yes, okay, well, since this is your first day, congratulations on the job, let me just make this easy for you, so just . . . stand there, and just look like you, okay?"

" . . . okay-" Said Kevin, moving the microphone back to himself.

"And keep the mic right about . . . here, and do not move it until I'm done, okay, just look like you and stand there, okay?" Asked Peyton, moving Kevin's arm to where the microphone was back near her mouth."

"Okay, do I look good?" Kevin asked.

"You look great, now shush . . . because I'm about to set one thing straight once and for all." Said Peyton, switching between looking at Kevin and looking at the camera. "Because what you just saw was me sending a message, not just to Charlotte Flair, but to the rest of the women in this division. Because for the past six to seven months, I have been quiet . . . but closed mouths do not get paid . . . I am not here to hide my talents . . . in fact, my talents are hidden behind the opinion of others . . . but, why not just let me go, just let me go and see what happens . . . you know, our RAW Women's Champion Asuka, she is injured right now, and yes, that sucks for her . . . but when a talented individual like Asuka goes down . . . a spot opens up, and that spot . . . is massive . . . so why is it that I do not have that spot, why not me? Why does it always, have to be the same old, same old?"

Hearing enough, Charlotte got up from the bed she was sitting on and walked out of the doctor's room, much to the dismay of her doctor. "You know, I-I packed up my life, I've moved across the world, I set up in a completely different country, with-with not much of a support system to chase this dream . . . to-to what? Stuck in the locker room watching other women do what I do better than, uh, ninety-eight percent of them? And the other two percent, humph, well I chose how to give them a run for their money . . . . . . It hurts . . . when you know that deep in your soul you are destined to be where you are, striving for what you feel you deserve . . . no, my potential, haunts me . . . when you're striving for something that you feel you've deserved . . . hmm . . . "

Peyton stopped to look down, moving her hand up to push away hair that was covering her face. "Are . . . are you okay-" Was all Kevin could mutter out, before Peyton moved her hand up to grab Kevin's wrist without looking, and moving his hand back to where it was, back near Peyton's chest, so the microphone was back under her mouth. After a little bit, Peyton then moved her head back up to look at him. She took a deep breath, thinking about what to say next before she then decided to look at the camera instead.

"This is where I'm meant to be." Said Peyton. "And my patience has been running thin for quite some time, so stop wasting my time, and give me Asuka-" Peyton then heard a familiar scream as she turned around, only for her to eat a forearm from a familiar blonde for doing so. Peyton fell to her knees, as she felt her back getting repeatedly from someone's arms. The camera moved up from Peyton to Charlotte, who now stood next to Kevin, noticing how he was in shock at what he was seeing right now, as she continued to beat down Peyton.

"So, am I supposed to-," Kevin asked.

"Get out of here!" Charlotte shouted, causing Kevin to jump a little before he proceeded to walk backward and away from the two women. Charlotte focused her attention back on Peyton, who proceeded to crawl away from her. Charlotte could not help but chuckle a bit, as she slowly followed her. Charlotte picked Peyton up by her hair and smashed her face into one of the cabinets they had backstage, hearing her hands and face smacking against the hard surface. Peyton covered her face, masking the pain, as she continued to crawl away, before Charlotte threw Peyton against a door, watching her body smack against it and falling to the ground.

Charlotte picked Peyton up to her feet once more, only for Peyton to drive her to the other wall of the hallway, smacking Charlotte's back hard against another door. Charlotte had her hand on her back, as Peyton had her opportunity to beat down Charlotte more and more, but that time window did not last long, as Charlotte used her strength to push her away. As Peyton rolled back and charged towards her again, Charlotte lunged her body towards her, landing her spear towards Peyton's chest, knocking her back down to the ground. Charlotte stood up and fixed her hair, as Peyton crawled away once more.

"I'll show you what I got, Peyton!" Shouted Charlotte. "I'll show you everything I-"

Charlotte stopped talking, as Peyton lunged at her, hitting her shoulder against her waist, knocking her down onto the floor. Charlotte laid back and covered her face, as she felt Peyton back on top of her, raining down her punches towards her head. Eventually, Charlotte managed to get the upper hand, rolling Peyton to her back, and having her turn to rain down her punches towards Peyton's head, as a brawl between the two women had proceeded to ignite even hotter than before. As the two women continued to beat down one another in casual clothing, the shouts of familiar men could be heard once more, as well as feet shuffling closer and closer. Referees came in between the two women, as they flailed their bodies all over the place, eventually separating the women from each other. Charlotte was held by two referees against a wall, as Peyton was being pulled away by two other referees.

"Charlotte, stop, that's enough." Said one of the referees.

"Just calm down." Said the other one.

"I'm calm, I'm calm . . . I-" Charlotte stopped herself, as she broke out of the referees' grips on her, gunning towards Peyton. As Charlotte heard the yelling from the referees, Charlotte jumped towards Peyton. Peyton covered her face, as the weight of Charlotte on her caused her to fall back and feeling Charlotte's forearms smacking against her did not make the pain feel any better. Charlotte swung her arm once more but felt a referee grabbing her arm and pulling her away. Charlotte stood up to her feet, as all of the referees pushed her back against the wall, keeping her away from Peyton Royce, who got up to her feet and immediately jumped towards Charlotte. Peyton dragged Charlotte down to the ground, as Peyton laid on the ground to throw more and more punches towards her way, while Charlotte did the same. The referees finally broke the two apart from one another, as the two women were being pulled away from one another.

"It's my time, Charlotte! It's my time to shine!" Shouted Peyton, as she was being pulled away.

"We'll see about that!" Charlotte responded before the camera shots faded back to the commentary table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie sat in her office, watching all of this unfold on her laptop in her very eyes enjoying every second that was passing. Stephanie loved to see the women in her company thrive, and this brawl between Charlotte Flair and Peyton Royce was something for people to turn in, at least in Stephanie's eyes. But with Fastlane just a week away, there was something that needed to be done. Someone had to be Asuka's opponent. But who was it going to be? Does Charlotte have one more run as Women's Champion? Or is it Peyton's time? Or maybe Asuka's RAW Women's Championship could spark a feud between Shayna Baszler and Nia Jax, or Naomi and Lana, or maybe Mandy Rose and Dana Brooke? Stephanie had many choices, and she did not even think about all the names of the RAW Women's Division. As Stephanie continued to think to herself, she heard a knock on the door, causing her to shake her head a few times before looking up at her door.

"Come in." Said Stephanie, before hearing and seeing the door to her office open and seeing Adam Pierce walking into her office.

"Hey, Stephanie." Said Adam.

"Hello, Adam." Said Stephanie. "I assume you have some good news for me."

"I do." Said Adam. "I just got off the phone from her. She'll gladly meet with you."

"That's great." Said Stephanie.

"But she has things going on right now in her life, so we'll have to wait until next week." Said Adam.

"No problem, I can wait until then." Said Stephanie.

"Um, Steph, may I ask you something?" Adam then asked.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Asked Stephanie, as Adam went to sit down in one of the chairs that stood in front of Stephanie's desk.

"Are you sure that having Charlotte to be in this . . . position . . . are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Adam. "I mean, don't you think people are a little bit sick of Charlotte by this point?"

"Sure . . . maybe . . ." said Stephanie. "But then again, they are the same people who cheered when Seth defeated Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania a few years ago, only to boo him months later. The same people who wanted a new star to shine, only to boo Jinder Mahal when we chose him to be our bright star of the future. The same people who thought Roman Reigns' Leukemia was just a hoax, just something for people to feel bad for Roman and to cheer for Roman. And let us not mention the fact that people now want to cheer for Roman, after the constant years we have tried to push him to the moon. People complain about not getting what they want, not noticing that the reason we don't give them what they want is that they don't even know what they want in the first place, you understand me, Adam?"

"Um-"

"Look, I know that people can't stand Charlotte right now, I get it." Said Stephanie. "But I see something in Charlotte, I see something that the people watching on TV don't see every time. And yeah, people are sick of her getting title opportunity and title opportunity over and over again, but people do not realize that there is a reason why we are doing this. You know why we are doing this right? You know why we are currently pushing Charlotte to the moon right now, right? Please tell me that you know why we are doing this Adam, do you?"

"Uh-"

"I heard what Charlotte said last week." Said Stephanie. "I heard that she wants to face Asuka at WrestleMania, and I know that with women like Peyton Royce, Shayna Baszler, and Nia Jax, just to name a few, I know that her road to WrestleMania will be a rocky one. But seeing all of this unfold in my very eyes, I can see a future with Charlotte is on top of the RAW Women's Division." Said Stephanie. "If maybe, just maybe . . . she had a Man with her . . . a man by her side . . . a new heel faction to run this RAW Women's Division."


End file.
